


【MysticMessenger｜主旻】没想到我还有这么一天

by richelieu1642



Series: Mystic Messenger‖醒来觉得甚是爱你 [2]
Category: mysticmessenger - Fandom, 神秘信使
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richelieu1642/pseuds/richelieu1642
Summary: 世事难料，唯爱永恒。
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, 韩主旻/mc
Series: Mystic Messenger‖醒来觉得甚是爱你 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957537
Kudos: 3





	【MysticMessenger｜主旻】没想到我还有这么一天

【MysticMessenger｜主旻】没想到我还有这么一天

*想看很有仪式感的直球主旻与毫无仪式感的闷骚MC磨合的相处（笑  
*MC的名字就是MC（），其他人的名字用了繁中的翻译  
*私设多如山，涉及一些游戏外原创角色  
*第一人称  
*半吊子水平，欢迎讨论指正文中不足

◆1.没想到我还有坠入爱河的一天

我曾经被询问过这么一个问题：什么样算是心中“人生赢家”的生活。  
当时我不以为然，随口回答：“有猫有房有读不完的书，还要有一个帅气的男主人，哈哈哈哈哈！”

时光流转，玩笑居然成真：伊丽莎白三世窝在腿上，我整个人陷进落地窗前的懒人沙发，抱了本《红与黑》悠哉悠哉地读，至于帅气的男主人正在回家的路上，刚刚给我打了个电话，不要钱的情话听得我耳朵发烫。

我们并没有同居，恢复理智的韩主旻先生一并恢复了他古板的做派，坚持将我送回公寓过夜，虽然这种画蛇添足般的做法备受RFA吐槽，我在其中倒是找回了几分中学时和朋友掐着门禁时间在外游玩的少年感。

总之，一切安逸得像一场梦。  
谁能想到四个月前我还每晚焦虑地失眠，大把大把地掉头发呢。

韩主旻先生总说我纯洁又善解人意，但我很清楚自己并不是那么阳光正面的人。  
只不过和他一样，胜在自知，强在自律。  
“纯洁”什么的……如果不是他说出来，我大概会认为对方在骂我。

遇见主旻前我没有谈过恋爱，其中缘由很难解释，每个人对爱情的看法不尽相同，所采取的态度行为也不同，有zen和流星那种向往恋爱的人，就会有我和主旻这种对爱情持观察态度的人。

社交对我而言始终是消耗能量的活动，刚上大学时为此我纠结过很久，那时我相信只有活泼开朗的人才算是“正常”，于是我积极加入社团，尝试做了两年交际达人，这场尝试最终以我退出社团画上句点。

拉倒吧，太累。一个人也很开心为什么非要在别人身上耗费时间。  
如果哪天内向者发起反歧视游行，我立刻跳进去参加。  
我们失去的只有枷锁，获得的将是一个清净的世界。

退出社团后我又回到朋友一只手能数过来的状态，我本来就颇能自娱自乐，面对毕业后的独居生活毫无心理压力，更没想过冲接触到的异性发射什么暧昧信号，理所当然又悠闲自得地单着。  
此外，我是个坚定的唯物主义者，无数次对着朋友相信水晶可以改变运势的发言默默翻白眼，什么“缘分”“命运”都只不过是商业营销手段，认真就输了！  
所以，能与韩主旻先生一路走到今天，在我看来几乎可以与“奇迹”画上等号。

成功举办派对后，主旻和我谈论过我们的情感之路，他至今对以一种“网恋”形式与我相遇心存遗憾，总觉得作为爱情故事的开头实在不够浪漫，我对此的反应是忍不住大笑。  
这位不为人知的爱情浪漫小说爱好者见状很不满地皱起眉，在他开口前我连忙解释：“嗯……不是这样的，怎么说呢，你觉得‘不够好’，但对我来说，我觉得‘三生有幸’。”  
“如果不是以这种方式遇到你，我绝对，会在和‘韩理事’有什么接触之前躲得远远的，哈哈哈。”  
主旻原本准备微笑的脸瞬间变得有些无奈。  
我看着他一脸无奈忍不住又笑起来。

情人眼里出西施，他这样在我看来也超可爱的。  
当然这种话我一般只在心里想想。  
直球的韩理事讲起情话来花样百出眼都不眨，对此我甘拜下风，和朋友开玩笑时我固然可以百无禁忌骚话不要钱一样哗哗往外倒，但私下和喜欢的人这么做的话……实在是太超过了。

这种性格俗称“闷骚”。

闷骚的我自顾自生活，未曾想过有朝一日会和某位英俊的富二代产生什么交集，不是害怕所谓的“地位悬殊”，只是觉得很麻烦。  
就好比去M记吃汉堡，店员问你要不要尝试新品xx风味特制汉堡，你想到上一次新品甜筒那令人怀疑人生的猎奇口味，选择拒绝对方的提议，购买你最熟悉的麦乐鸡。  
不是不能尝试，只是试错成本太高，且没这个必要。

大学时我主攻传播学，出于学业需要和个人兴趣辅修社/会学，据本人偏颇的观察，与刻板印象中文科生都是浪漫无序不同，大部分人文社科背景、正儿八经认真读过几本专业书的同学，在日常中的对话反而很容易走向“求推理！求论证！求逻辑自洽”。乐意做一些“无意义”之事的刻板印象大概率是真的，比如有同学闲暇之余实地调查本市所有快餐店座位之间的距离，饶有兴趣地观测如果距离过窄，不同性别、年龄、身份的人们采取挪动椅子还是绷紧身体经过的行为差异*。

我向来对这种田野调查的活动充满兴趣，最初与RFA进行接触即是抱着这种心态。  
作为稀有度ssr的“上流人士”韩主旻先生，理所当然成为了我人类观察名单上的No.1。  
观察到最后把自己赔进去是后话。

那段时间我刚从某家小有名气的媒体辞职，读书时能到这样的媒体中工作是我的梦想，真正进入行业后，我才体会到许多书本上轻飘飘的“压力”二字是如何压得人喘不过来气。

我不是那个能够谈笑间指点江山的棋手，我是棋子甚至更无力的棋盘。

暂不提出于种种外力被尘封的稿件与选题。加班到深夜简直不值一提，记者与后期因为对脚本解读的微妙不同而指着视频成品吵得不可开交是家常便饭，遇到突发新闻必须推翻之前的备稿立刻重新写稿，确保时效性的同时还要核实真实性……

工作两年，我和同事们一起策划过几次还算成功的专题报道，业内的肯定和读者的参与确实让我感到很开心，更多时候我还是忍不住想，自己到底配不配得上这份职业所带来的责任，我是否太过理想化。  
刚入行时我曾失误写错事实，发稿后当事人直接打电话过来指出我的失误，对方温和的话语成为我头顶的达摩克里斯之剑，日日审视让我不得安宁。  
长久下来，这些心灵拷问加上每日选题写稿的压力，健康状况不可避免的受到了影响，失眠、厌食、自我否定……纠结再三，我选择了辞职。

毕竟行业没我不会垮，我再不停下来就会崩溃。  
加入RFA时我本以为这仅仅是一场轻松愉快的活动策划，结果没想到这个组织里麻烦也不少……  
我还没法控制自己对其中一个麻烦感到心动。

韩主旻先生与过去的我有些微妙相似。  
过去我一度相当冷漠，只用逻辑与理智解构世界，认为“同情”“悲伤”是多余的情感，“眼泪”更应该舍弃，我只需要“坚强”“果决”才能登上顶峰。  
过了很久我才想明白，不是这样的。

我是一个平凡的人，世界不是唯一解的数学题。  
理性像一杯黑咖啡，感性是牛奶与糖，咖啡让我保持清醒，牛奶与糖给我更多美妙口味的体会。*  
这一点在我完全没法控制对主旻与日俱增的好感后得到更充分的证明。

面对他步步紧逼，我有过迷茫与不安，没有后悔。  
我不聪明，但猜出如何击碎韩理事的从容面具获得自由并不难，只是我不想那么做。  
我不想伤害他。

第八天的夜晚，他将我堵在墙边，居高临下地紧盯着我。  
这一刻的他看起来无比强势，也无比脆弱。  
我想如果我肆意发泄情绪，在这里崩坏的将是两个人。  
久违的焦虑感让我非常不安，甚至比工作时更甚一筹。表面上我镇定自若，说着我不会离开他，请他冷静一些，暗地里紧紧地握住拳，让指甲刺痛掌心，这样才能抑制住眼泪。

一夜无眠，踌躇再三，我做好与主旻坦白的心理建设，天亮后，我将开门见山地告诉他我无法忍受这种以爱为名的软禁，如果他坚持这么做，那我们的关系到此为止。  
我生而自由，没有任何事能改变这一点。

先等到的不是天亮，而是主旻的自我剖白。  
他小心翼翼地问我：“你能接受这样的我吗？”

我听到心墙轰然坍塌的声音。  
相信他吧，再等等吧。  
我向爱低头。

对他的豪宅名车我可以毫不动心，却无法对这种近乎「难堪」的坦诚无动于衷。  
没错，我是坚定的唯物主义者，但那时，我想要【永远】。

◆2.没想到我还有进退两难的一天

相识，初见，冲突，确立关系，举办派对，求婚。  
一切快得远超我的想象。

707起哄说我应该微笑，济希轻呼后又无奈地笑着叹气，记者们叽叽喳喳的议论声，全场一片混乱，数不清的目光聚集而来，我眼里只剩下主旻穿过人群走来。

我默默摸了摸心口，心脏跳得飞快。一边想着“惊喜这种东西果然对健康不好”，一边露出“有什么大不了”的镇定微笑。  
就像当初主旻猝不及防吻上来，莎拉在一旁惊叫，我在心里同时尖叫恨不得埋在被子里滚三滚，表面上还风平浪静跟没事人一样。  
习惯性装逼，真是没救了。

我到底不是常在闪光灯下生活的人，眼睛没多久便被强光照得吃不消，我顺势躲在707身后，心脏狂跳的同时，不知为何，这样一段话在我脑海中一闪而过：

仅仅服从是不够的。他若不受苦，你怎么能确定他是顺从你的旨意，而不是他自己的?权力在于施加痛苦和羞辱。权力就是把人的思想撕成碎片，然后重新组合成你选择的新形状。*

众目睽睽，我压下心中隐隐的不安，并没有当场给出答复，只是微笑着拥抱了他。  
幸好今天爆出的猛料已经够多，记者们对此心满意足，没有人不识相地穷追不舍起哄要我们当场结婚。

在RFA众人与安保人员的努力下，秩序总算得到恢复，派对还算圆满举行，帮忙进行完收尾工作后，我一脸沉思状地杵在墙边。  
有的MC看上去在思考，其实脑海一片空白……

主旻不知什么时候走了过来，自然而然地握住我的手，用轻松的语气说：“崔莎拉今天的白礼服看起来很像一块戚风蛋糕。”  
“嗯，是啊……”我心不在焉地附和了几句，转头看他时才发现他满眼都是笑意。  
我这才反应过来崔莎拉今天穿的根本不是白色礼服。

他居然诓我！！！

主旻就像没看到我仿佛被踩到尾巴的猫一样怒目圆睁的表情，伸手理了理我的头发，这下声音都带着掩饰不住的笑意：“抱歉，我猜你应该不喜欢惊喜。”  
“不过……我情难自禁。”他不动声色地圈住我的肩膀。  
我满脸问号与叹号交织，尚未做出反应便被他按住后颈浅浅地接了数个吻。  
好了，这下我因为求婚而出窍的灵魂再次迷路，暂时回不到躯壳里了。

主旻说离晚上RFA内部庆功宴还有一段时间，大家可以自由活动。坐到他家沙发上时我才回过神，令我神志不清的罪魁祸首在另一边的书房工作，隔着走廊我都能感受到他时不时投来的目光。

Zen说的对，韩主旻的脑子一定是被骇入了。  
我假装什么都没感觉到，拒绝与他对视，心里盘算着：不行！要反击！

我掏出手机，准备搞个大新闻。  
对着八百年没有使用过的朋友圈消息发布界面，开始苦苦思索文案。  
……不对啊想什么花里胡哨的文案？大音希声大象无形，韩主旻天天直球打的我措手不及，今天我就要让他知道我的厉害！

热血上头后的后果自然是智商暴跌，我调出备忘录页面，一笔画出相合伞，在两边写上我和韩主旻的名字，截图，发送，搞定！

没想到率先做出反应打爆我手机的是我那群损友：  
“卧槽！！！！！什么情况——你要结hun——”

对方的声音太大主旻家又太安静，我无比尴尬地挂掉了电话。  
电话那头大喊大叫的是我大学室友，对方一定没想到之前还跟她一起大谈十个男人九个觉得自己好有魅力好迷人，另一个觉得自己宇宙无敌霹雳爆炸迷人，总结发言男人都是傻逼的我，没多久就叛变了革命。  
与此同时，手机开始疯狂弹窗，明明是一只手数得过来的朋友，此刻却热闹的像买房摇号，我不禁思考起自己是不是太交友不慎……在这些人心中我到底是个什么形象啊喂！有对象是这么稀奇的事吗！

我正在沉痛反思，伊丽莎白三世突然从腿上跳了下去，懒洋洋地冲我身后“喵”了一声。  
现在我切身体会到什么叫“偷鸡不成反蚀把米”，假装自己是一块土豆可以蒙混过关吗？

“结，婚？”主旻一字一顿地反问道。

“你还没有回答我，你愿意和我结婚吗？戒指我还没有选好，我觉得应该征求你的意见。如果你明天有空，我可以联系姜秘书把款式图拿来让你挑，还是你更想自己设计？”

我被主旻的连续发问震住，他大概也意识到自己的语气过于急切，随即稍微后退了半步。  
那一刻视线瞬间模糊，我一边控制不住自己热泪盈眶，一边摇头：  
“对不起。你让我想想。”

主旻愣了一下，掩饰不住的满脸失望，无奈地叹了口气：“好。”  
我很感谢他在失落之余依旧保持绅士风度，毕竟按照一般剧情我应该冲过去激动地拥吻他说我愿意，但是理智告诉我不行。

◆3.没想到我还有为谁吃醋的一天

那天的求婚就像一个小插曲，在当晚的聚会上我们心照不宣假装无事发生，之后他也贴心地没有再提，我知道他是想给我时间思考，但我的心情如同伊丽莎白三世的毛线球一样开始复杂地打结。

除了求婚的问题，还有其他事让我纠结。  
我正准备退掉rika的公寓，同时考虑是时候重新投入工作，只是一来暂且没有心仪的岗位，二来我还没想好要怎么告诉主旻。

我不想让主旻觉得孤单，我们相爱，这毋庸置疑，但我的人生不仅仅只有爱情。  
何况恋爱是一回事，结婚又是另一回事。

我素来对社会契约持保留态度，不相信一纸婚约能对双方感情发挥什么作用，婚姻在我眼里很大程度上被视为人们规避经济风险的手段，然而这张我眼里的“废纸”，毫无疑问将带来相当一部分法律效力，以及大量旁观者对我们私生活的凝视。

没等我理清思绪，手机一阵震动，是主旻的消息。  
他邀请我出席明天韩家主持的晚宴。

这场晚宴并不对外公开，要我说的话，定义为年轻一代的交流沙龙更为准确——它甚至带着一点相亲色彩。  
我跟在主旻身边，很快发起呆来。  
我对社交应酬素来兴致缺缺，能推则推是他和我无声的默契，这种交际活动我到场不多，粗略扫了一眼，大部分人都可以被划进“无关人员”的范畴，加上心事重重的缘故，我对外界的探求欲暴跌至谷底，只想快点结束离场。

心不在焉的状态导致我在喝完一杯饮料后才发现，不知什么时候我和主旻失散了。  
说起来，今晚好像还没怎么和他说过话……莫名的心虚让我摸摸鼻子，快速随手拿了杯饮料就准备去找人。

女性的裙子大多有着不同的颜色设计，配着各式各样的首饰和发型显得相当有辨识度，而在场的男性正装基本类似，微妙地感受到另一种意义上性别刻板印象带来的不便，我最终还是找到了主旻的身影。

我没有立即上前，看着他在人群之中风度翩翩，微笑着与身边人谈论，时不时把玩袖扣的动作流露出他有些心不在焉，却仍然滴水不漏地应付着谈话，比我心里有事就完全沉浸在自己世界里的状态强太多。

默默溜出觥筹交错的大厅，我躲进一旁的小花园。

即使知道他终究会回到我身边，那一瞬间心头还是泛起不少阴暗情绪——那是名为嫉妒的绿眼恶魔。  
糟糕，我好像理解主旻那种把我关起来不让别人看见的心情了。  
赶快散散心，散散心，再给自己添堵脑子要爆掉了。

这个时节桂花绽放，空气里弥漫着清甜的香气，我深吸一口气，刚刚舒展眉头，就听到有人叫我的名字。

虽然十分丢人，但那时我的第一反应确实是拔腿就跑。  
毕竟据我观察，今天的来客里除去V这个熟人，其他人对我来说基本处于脸、身份和声音，三者最多两者共存的状态。

听到那个女声后，脑海里浮现的是对方的脸而不是身份，我就知道：完蛋，这人是谁？

“MC？你怎么在这？”  
大概是看我没有反应，对方一边追问一边慢慢向我走近。看来跑是跑不掉了，我悲伤地捂了捂脸，露出正经的表情转过身去。

很年轻，大概只有十六七岁，棕色长发波浪般披在肩头，露肩的白色小礼服，相当清纯可爱。  
经过主旻认识的社交圈里，我有好感聊得来的女性似乎并不包括这么一位妹妹，她和我很大概率不是一路人。

冷静思考之后更想跑了怎么办。  
甩锅给别人证明我不是我的成功率有多少。  
直接说我跟你不熟不被记仇的几率如何。

心里飘过数行弹幕，我不动声色地笑着迎过去：“啊，我出来透透气，有什么事吗？”  
接下来就应该言笑晏晏寒暄客套回到大厅各忙各的……

“还以为你心虚地临阵脱逃了呢。”少女的语气带着掩饰不住的高高在上，“被吓到了吗？这只不过是普通规格而已。”

咦？  
我睁大了眼睛。

“你是主旻哥的女朋友吧？怎么呆呆的？真没见过世面？”  
她上下打量我一番，略带嫌弃的眼光让我差点笑出声。

呆呆的啊……我忍不住有点怀念。  
说起来，我一直有被身边人吐槽外表与内心的反差，念书时我尚未磨炼出如今的泰然自若，心比天高的同时极度怕生，与陌生人相处时如同被连根拔起的曼德拉草，满心都是嘤嘤嘤怪叫着要逃跑，言行间自然呈现怂不可耐状态，后来和朋友谈及初见，他们对我的初印象大差不差都落在“乖小孩”“书呆子”“耿直认真”的区间，与事实有着“极大偏差”，我顺势吐槽“你们不如说我是芝麻汤圆”后，“芝麻汤圆”这一绰号便跟了我数年……

粪土当年万户侯的日子一去不复返，现在我所身处这灯红酒绿的世界，与那时邈若山河。

“你怎么不说话？你不会要哭了吧？”她有些犹豫地后退半步，又小心翼翼地看着我：“喂，我可没带纸巾给你擦眼泪噢？”

我沉默着低头啜了一口手里的饮料。  
这个味道……等等，这好像是酒？我拿错了吗？

这杯拿错的饮料成了最后一根稻草。

很多人对内向有一种天生的偏见，认为内向的人就是小绵羊，和人对上就瑟瑟发抖，好欺负得很。

这正是那些娱乐八卦对我的形象塑造：温和内敛，总是站在主旻身边微笑，脾气很好，是标准的灰姑娘设定。

我是内向的人，但不代表我“恐惧”社交。  
我乐得扮演主旻身边精致的装饰品，但不代表我是柔弱的菟丝花。  
以往我大概会顺势认怂笑看对方吃瘪，现在心里却燃起一股强烈的对抗冲动。

主旻当初面对崔莎拉和崔格兰的时候，也是这种感觉吗？  
好笑、不悦，还要克制自己的情绪，不能失礼。  
可我到底没有他的好涵养。

“说完了吗？我之前应该没见过你，说到底你只是在通过想象在认识我。”灌下一口酒，生生阻止更多刻薄话从我口中吐出，我重新对她微微一笑。  
“怎么？以为我是灰姑娘？不，我是于连，我要荣耀向我俯首称臣啊。”

终究是没忍住。微微举了举酒杯，我睨她一眼：“我当然是为了物质利益和他在一起的，不然还能因为什么？爱吗？别傻了，金钱权力永远在那，爱情这种东西，虚无缥缈，说没就没。”  
“如何，要去告发我吗？提前奉劝你一句，疏不间亲，主旻会相信的依旧是我。”说完这么一番反派发言，不等对方做出反应，我踩着高跟鞋昂首挺胸径直走开。

刚才那口酒喝的有点猛，不过味道甜甜的，还不错……总觉得脸有点烧，除了偶尔和主旻一起品鉴他的葡萄酒，我完全没有接触过什么酒精饮品，唔，不至于酒量那么差吧……

回味了一下刚才的演出，我忍不住自我吐槽起来：这叫什么事啊！谁能想到有生之年我能在不到半小时内前脚扮演完傻白甜灰姑娘，后脚立刻接着扮演妖艳贱货心机婊？！  
想着我又深深地叹了口气，喝完杯中剩下的酒：不行，今天回去得好好休息，我自认为还算跳出洞穴脑子清醒，跟个缺乏人生历练的小姑娘胡言乱语什么呢！  
等等，这场景好熟悉，多年前我参与小组讨论时就得出过共识，《理想国》里……洞穴囚徒最终回归洞穴是因为……  
得，这下好了，我的悲剧已经早在千百年前就写进书里了。

心凉了一半脑子也跟着冷静下来，我总算记起我出现在这里的理由，重新戴上我社交营业的礼貌面具，刚走进大厅便猝不及防与V对上了视线，他一脸无奈又好笑地看着我：“为了金钱和主旻才在一起，嗯？”

“不是不是，是……为了撸伊丽莎白三世……不不不我胡说的，你可千万别告诉主旻。”  
吓得我赶紧抢来路过侍者端着的酒灌下去压压惊。

自从和主旻确定关系，我逐渐放飞自我，却忘了V之前轻描淡写提过“主旻的记忆力一向很好”，于是每次我闹过头，韩理事总能翻出我干的蠢事旧账，用一种“你很可爱”的语气进行复述，配上他严肃正直的表情，简直新时代文明羞耻play，对我这种闷骚效果拔群。

V轻轻笑起来：“现在我相信你每次在聊天室里配合luciel的笑话不完全是出于礼貌附和了。”  
我窘迫得要命：“哎，别说了……”

“主旻在哪呢？”我拙劣地转移话题，好在主旻这位老友十分善于读懂空气，同时有一颗乐于照顾他人不让对方出丑的心，他配合地侧身与我踏入房间：“主旻在二楼的阳台。”

“MC，你和主旻……嗯，当我没说吧。”  
我当然知道他想问什么，我和主旻之间与以往不同的气氛瞒瞒旁人还可以，对于亲密的朋友是肯定瞒不住的，更何况这位艺术家的感官知觉还胜于常人。

我烦躁地又喝完了一杯酒。  
俗话说得好，世界上只有糖分和脂肪能够抚慰人心。

要么是酒精度数太高，要么是我的酒量真的不太行。  
嗯，还能思考，我醉得也不是很厉害。  
我肢体不太协调地走上二楼。

推开阳台的玻璃门，随着它的关闭，喧哗的世界也离我远去，我不太清楚这是酒精逐渐发挥了作用，还是这片玻璃门确实隔音效果不错，但这都不是重点。

我望向主旻。  
记忆中我很少看见他的背影，我们总是亲密地面对彼此，除了现在。

糟糕，酒精和晚风太容易让人伤感。  
我揉了揉眼睛，走到主旻身边。

“你喝酒了？”我刚站到他身边，尚未准备好开场白，主旻率先开口，他微微皱着眉，打量着我杯中见底的液体。  
我随手把酒杯放到护栏边：“你也太敏锐了吧……”

气氛有些微妙的尴尬。  
我不自在地摸了摸脖子，试图打破沉默：“其实味道还不错？像可乐一样，还蛮好喝的。”

“那你要不要尝尝其他口味？”他对我摇了摇手中的酒杯，阳台的光线不好，尚且可以看出酒液的通透澄澈，与我今晚喝的酒不太相同。  
鬼使神差，我按着他的手腕，凑过头就着他举杯的姿势喝了一口。

铺天盖地的辛辣席卷而来，即使快速咽下也没能阻止我被过于浓烈的酒味呛得跳脚，这味道让我想到感冒时喝的口服液，小小一瓶却有能让我阴影一生的巨大威力。

他显然没料到我会接受挑衅，反应过来后立刻丢下酒杯拍着我的后背试图安抚我，而我的脑海一片混沌，下意识就推开他准备冲下楼去找杯水漱口。

主旻拉住了我，他似乎说了句什么，而我混乱之中已经无暇顾及。  
落在唇上的触感微凉柔软，起初极轻地在唇面上印贴，从唇角流转到唇尖。  
之后炽热的吐息很快铺洒下来，我感觉脑后更加发晕，几乎窒息。  
他细细地轻咬了两下我的嘴唇，我总算记起要恢复情不自禁滞住的呼吸，还没等我喘上一口气，对方有力的舌尖就滑进我的唇缝，抵开我毫无防备的牙关，将我的意识推得更远。  
我扶住他的胳膊支撑着使不上力的身体，他温热的手指趁机攀上我的后颈，我无论是唇舌还是意识都正被他翻搅得难耐不已，身体敏|感的地方突然被人触碰，条件反射地往前躲开，于唇齿之间溢出一身轻哼后直接撞进他的怀里。  
他大概是被这一撞提醒了我们现在的处境，总算舍得停止这个过于侵略的亲吻，却仍旧保持着拥抱我的姿势没有松手。  
我被亲的腰软腿软，眼中溢出一层浅浅的泪水，伏在他肩头大口地喘息了几次才缓过神来。

人是多奇妙啊。  
这个人曾经让我那么痛苦，现在拥住我的怀抱却那么温暖。

他轻柔地理了理摸我的鬓发，片刻后开口，声音带着笑意：“可能对你来说太烈了一点。”  
我不服气地哼了一声，然而事实如此让人没法反驳。

毫无间隙的拥抱没能维持太久，主旻用不经意的语气询问道：“你……考虑完了吗？”  
我瞬间一僵，结结巴巴地回应：“呃，这个……”

他失落地叹了口气：“你能告诉我，我有哪里做得不够好吗？”  
我开始头痛：“你很好，是我不好。”

“你明知我不会接受这种敷衍。我知道你爱我，我也爱你。为什么？凡事总该有个理由。”  
我拼命逃避现实：“确实是我的原因。”

“所以到底是什么原因？”主旻的声音烦躁起来，我的心情一并被点燃，我挣脱他的怀抱，未经思考的话脱口而出：“你总是这么咄咄逼人，逼我也没用！总之我不想结婚！”

意识到自己说了什么后，我一下清醒不少，主旻刚伸出的手生生停住，他的表情带着难以掩饰的受伤和惊讶，我一时间手足无措，刚想解释，主旻已经率先开口：“或许我们都需要冷静一下。”

看着他转身离开的背影，我知道自己应该追上去，如果知道和做到是同一回事的话。

我不应该是受过教育跳出洞穴脑子清醒的人生赢家吗，我是怎么把一手好牌打得稀烂的？

我发誓以后绝对再也不碰酒精了。

◆4.没想到我还有情感咨询的一天

那天之后我们的关系降至冰点。

长久以来被韩主旻先生宠得过头以至于得意忘形的我终于有了一丝危机意识。  
这就是小说里一言不合就冷战，冷战最后就分手的剧情吗！！！  
想象了一下和主旻从此形同陌路的场景，心里泛起一股难以言说的苦涩。

我烦闷不已，在床上躺着几乎360度转了一圈，摸出手机试图转移注意力，正好撞见聊天室里大家热热闹闹地聚在讨论着什么。  
出于礼貌，我先打了声招呼：

MC：「晚上好！」

707：「喔喔！MC来了！！！铛铛铛！」  
707：「兴奋.gif」  
Zen：「晚上好，MC！喂，臭富二代，MC来了，有什么话赶紧说啊？」

主旻有话要说吗？  
我还没来及上翻大家之前聊了什么，就看到『韩主旻已离开聊天室』的提示。

流星★：「？？？！！！！！！！欸？！」  
济希：「？」  
Zen：「？？？？？？？？我是很讨厌和他共处，但……」  
流星★：「恋爱好难……」  
Zen：「喂，金流星！不会说话就闭嘴！」  
济希：「MC？你还好吗？」

这下我也没了再看历史信息的心情。

MC：「老实说……不太好。」

707：「喔……了解！」  
Zen：「现在可不是开玩笑的时候，你要是敢在这个时候开MC玩笑我会打掉你的头。」  
Zen：「MC，世上好男人多了去，韩主旻那种人就活该注孤生，我们都站在你这边！」  
MC：「呃……」  
MC：「谢谢你，Zen，但我觉得我和主旻依旧相爱。」  
707：「天哪！是什么在闪闪发光！啊！我的眼睛！！！」  
济希：「……」  
济希：「MC，你真的没事吗？你也喝酒了吗？我是不是过去一趟比较好？」

意识到自己刚才把心里话敲出去后我差点扔掉手机。

MC：「没事没事，别担心，可能只是夜深人静让人感性而已……抱歉，我先冷静一下。」  
MC：「晚安喔。」

MC：「哦，对了，seven……我也真诚地希望你能帮聊天室开发信息撤回功能。」

『MC已离开聊天室』

我伸手拽过床头的玩偶熊，有一下没一下地撸着它的毛，理智告诉我还是要去看看主旻之前和大家说了些什么，但感情怂恿我逃避。

逃避没用啊！我在心里抽了自己两耳光，鲤鱼打挺地坐起，刚摸过手机它便震动起来。  
是济希的电话。

“喂？济希，怎么了吗？”

“MC，是不是打扰到你休息了？我有点担心，忍不住还是给你打了电话。”

“啊，真的没事啦！我还没准备睡觉，倒是济希你的休息时间比较宝贵，还要让你担心，我比较过意不去……”  
简单寒暄后，大概是这几天大脑思考过载，我太需要一个出口把脑内奔涌不息的情绪倾泻出去。毫无疑问，济希属于“可以谈心”的朋友范畴，天时地利人和，我情不自禁一反以往斟酌发言的习惯，开始想到什么说什么。

“如果和主旻分手我还可以留在RFA吗？算了，好像怪尴尬的，唉，济希，千万别和同事谈恋爱，我好烦恼。”

电话那边的济希叹了口气：“这算是情感咨询吗？某些时候你和韩理事的行为模式真是如出一辙。”

“唔，什么行为模式，话说我还没来及看之前的消息，主旻说了什么吗？”

“韩理事突然问，是不是改变注定无法避免，人永远得不到内心想要的稳定，说的流星和Zen都感慨了半天过去和现在有哪些不同，后来韩理事说漏嘴，‘如果真的要改变，我更希望我和MC可以向好的那一面改变’，大家还没来及问清楚情况你就登入了……所以，如果MC你不介意，我能问问发生什么事了吗？”

“嗯……我们可能要分手，主旻求婚我没答应他，我们好像还在因为这个问题冷战。”  
话音刚落，我立刻听到“啪”的一声手机掉地以及之后几次与地板摩擦的噪音，炸的我拿远手机皱起眉头。

“为、为什么？！”  
平时她绝对不会这么单刀直入，即使善于抓住重点，也会用比较温柔的方式问出来，显然事实真相远超出她的心理预期。  
不过……她吃惊的肯定是我会拒绝，而不是主旻的求婚吧。

我苦笑起来，揉着怀里玩偶熊的毛，把它脖子上的紫缎带解开又系上，最终因为单手难以成功作罢，只得长叹一口气：“你们怎么都觉得我肯定会答应啊？很难说清楚吧，我最近心里一直挺乱的……  
“嗯……我觉得，主旻用100%的心意询问我，我也应该同样100%地回应他，当时我的感觉就是，不行，我做不到。”

我把那场晚宴花园里的交锋概括给济希听：“那孩子要说有什么恶意也不至于，嘛，我十七岁的时候也觉得自己天底下最聪明，对别人产生敌意很正常。”

“只是这两天再想起这件事，突然间我就意识到，主旻一直生活在那种环境……他当然不能像我一样不负责地骂回去，唉，人类好麻烦，果然还是猫好……”

“幸好不是什么某方变心的原因……”济希小声吐槽，我捕捉到后忍不住笑起来：“不可能，我爱他，主旻也爱我爱的不得了。”

电话那头突然死一般的沉寂，我喂了好几声，济希才重新开口，听上去她的声音有点动摇：“MC，你今晚到底喝了几杯？我果然还是过去照看你一下比较好？”  
“我没喝酒。”我哭笑不得地再次解释，“从那天晚上犯浑后我就发誓……咳咳，总之我没喝酒啦，真的——你不能指望一个被情所伤的少女仍然口齿清晰逻辑缜密吧！”

“毕竟一般人倾诉感情问题不都是纠结对方爱不爱自己吗……”济希直接忽略我后半句无理取闹的叫嚷。  
“哈哈。”我干笑两声，说出口后我才意识到这种话确实过于狂妄……然而我确实是这么相信着的。  
我们都这么相信着。

“完了，济希，我知道了。”我拍了玩偶熊一巴掌，语调拔高后的声音迅速变得平静冷漠：“我知道……我为什么没法答应他了。”

“我不喜欢说谎，我讨厌虚与委蛇，但是我爱主旻……我害怕在‘爱’和‘自我’里做出选择，我不想留下来的是长袖善舞的‘韩夫人’而不是自由自在的‘MC’——”  
我硬生生地顿住，接着长叹一口气：“济希，我这人是不是挺混蛋的？”

沉默片刻后，济希的声音再次响起，比起之前的谨慎反而显得轻松了不少：“MC，你说了这么多，全都只是你自己的想法不是吗。”

“韩理事的想法，你有考虑过吗？  
“我猜……韩理事那边大概也是一样的，你们俩都在拼命反思自身问题所在，却没有想过对方是不是真的介意那些问题。

“所以说，我最讨厌你们这种自我中心的家伙了，沟通或许不一定有结果，但是沟通的过程一定是有意义的呀。”

济希在电话那头笑骂一句后重新认真起来：“试着把你的想法告诉他怎么样，MC？”

回应她的只有电话那头逐渐均匀的呼吸声。

“唉……这种行为才显得混蛋吧？  
“晚安，MC，做个好梦。”

◆5.没想到我还有当面剖白的一天

第二天醒来我顶着乱糟糟的头发开始回顾昨晚和济希的谈话。  
当局者迷，旁观者清，这句话真是没错。

作为一个受过教育跳出洞穴脑子清醒的人生赢家，发现问题后坐以待毙是不可能的！  
这个时候，有出息的MC就要……

就要立刻去道歉！

我一骨碌爬起，简单梳洗后去附近蛋糕店订了个猫脸蛋糕，虽然我是按照伊丽莎白三世的样子描述的，但不知道为什么店家奇妙地理解成了HelloKitty。  
也行吧，犹豫不到五秒我就付款拎起打包好的蛋糕推门离开，不难吃就行，外表都是浮云。

要是能谈妥，我就和主旻一起吃蛋糕；要是谈崩，我就去找济希一起吃蛋糕。

世界上只有糖分和脂肪能够抚慰人心，我对此深信不疑。

因为已经和济希确认主旻的日程，我一路直奔公寓，在门口开始原地踱步。  
是不是站在门外等他比较好啊，我们现在这个尴尬的状态，未经他允许进入私人空间是不是不太合适……

我在公寓门口无限踱步绕圈，要不是因为保全们都认识我，这种可疑行为估计早就被按倒在地直接驱逐了。  
转了半天我终于意识到自己的行为有多蠢，还没等我想停下来缓缓神，就听到了那个熟悉的声音，带着一点迟疑，他叫了我的名字，接着问我：“你在这里做什么？”

我又想逃跑了。  
强迫自己转身，面对主旻迷茫的表情，我纠结地开口：  
“我是来道歉的……之前对你发火，真的很抱歉，对不起！今天特地过来是希望我们能谈一谈，呃，总之……  
“先不要分手好不好啊……”

底气越发不足，声音越来越小，正后悔没有事先打好腹稿，就听见主旻叹了口气，他打开房门，示意我跟他进去。

放下蛋糕后，伊丽莎白三世不知从哪里钻出来，很亲昵地过来蹭了蹭我的脚。  
我苦中作乐地想，早知道应该先答应求婚，这样分割财产的时候指不定能争取一下伊丽莎白三世的抚养权。

“还是红茶可以吗？”主旻站在厨房里问我。

“啊？啊啊好。”  
我不是来蹭红茶的，是解决问题的！  
暗戳戳给自己加油后，我鼓起勇气一步一步走向他，最后在厨房门口停下：  
“那个问题还有效吗？我是愿意的。”

主旻的动作停了下来。

“我是不是一直在让你为难？而你最终总会对我让步。  
“或许……你更不应该属于我？”

他像是在问我，却根本没有看向我。

伊丽莎白三世一路跟进厨房，此时她跳上料理台，用那双晶莹剔透的蓝眼睛注视着我们，最终趴在主旻手边，软绵绵地喵了一声。

“不是这样的！”我忍不住出声，声音是少有的尖锐高亢。  
我永远不会用猫被驯养后的眼神，对他喵一声。*

按捺住激动的心情，我重复道：“不是这样的。”

《理想国》里，洞穴囚徒被光明拉出洞穴，让他最终回归洞穴的，是感情。

“我确实对婚姻制度缺乏信任，也无法认可婚姻的仪式感。  
“这不是重点，根本原因在于，我很自私，我害怕承担责任。婚姻与恋爱不同，至少对我来说，谈恋爱的时候可以任性，不必对未来有所打算，婚姻不行。”

我向前两步：“我愿意和你结婚，我愿意，但不是现在。  
“在我心里，戒指不重要，一纸契约也不重要，重要的始终只有你。  
“我非常珍惜你，我希望我们的未来是平静稳定的相处，而不是充满误解与争吵。”

我伸出手握住主旻的双手，温柔地亲吻了他的手指，换而与他十指相扣，做完这一系列动作后，我抬头看着他的眼睛，表情非常认真：  
“我希望我们能在更加了解彼此后再结婚——尽管我不太容易与人建立亲密关系，但我向你介绍过的朋友都起码认识了四年，对于维持长期稳定的感情我很有信心。”

“你说我总是在让步，不是这样的，现在的主旻和过去的韩理事有多么不同……这显而易见，谢谢你愿意为我改变。  
“退一步说，或许我有‘让步’，但那绝没有‘委屈’。  
“我说这些不是为了指责你，只是，我们还需要更多的沟通交流。”

“我真的，非常非常喜欢你。”

从未和人当面进行过心灵的长篇剖白，这一举措带来的强烈羞耻感远超想象，从双颊到耳根都仿佛醉酒般烧得厉害，甚至整个人都热乎乎的。  
咬了咬嘴唇，我努力不躲开主旻的目光，怀着羞怯又坦然的矛盾心情继续追问：  
“韩主旻先生，你愿意在将来某天和我结婚吗？我应该也有求婚的权力——”

“MC。”他终于出声打断我，声音里带着显而易见的隐忍。  
我被吓得一哆嗦，条件反射地想要后撤，这次换成主旻握紧了我的手。

我比想象中还要害怕得到主旻的回答。

“抱歉，我并没有吓你的打算。”

伊丽莎白三世懒洋洋地在一旁打了个哈欠，转身跳下桌子，竖着尾巴走出厨房。  
我也想跑，可惜吾辈不是猫。

“你怎么能这么……可爱？好几次我都想打断你……每次我觉得你的话已经足够让我心动的时候，你又会继续让我觉得，我还能更喜欢你。”

“抱歉，派对上没有考虑到你的处境……像在胁迫你一样，抱歉。  
“没能好好和你沟通，抱歉，这一点上我还有很多要学。”

“说点别的啦……不要老是道歉，我才应该道歉呢……”我终于逃开视线，拼命地盯着茶具看，啊，这瓷真白，这杯口真圆……

“那……你不在的这几天，一切都很糟糕，我很想你。”  
他放软语气，声音轻柔舒缓，像是在朗诵抒情诗：  
“无论你对自己评价如何，你都是我最心爱的MC，我最可爱的小公主。是你让我变成更好的人。”

我被他话锋一转的情话劈头盖脸一顿砸，砸的眼冒金星，半天才吞吞吐吐地回应：“我、我没有，只有自己才能改变自己……韩主旻你这个发言超级不成熟欸。”

主旻笑着低头亲了亲我的眼角：“嗯，这种严厉的温柔我也很喜欢……  
“因为你在这里。因为你就是我的，玫瑰色眼镜*。”

“剩下的话，我们要不要换个地方说？”

……  
……  
……

Zen真是本世纪宝藏演员，以后改行写书大概也饿不死。  
书名我都想好了，《好男人鉴定手册》、《识破男人的花言巧语》或者反向思考《男性必看：这样俘获她的芳心！》。  
男人都是狼，诚不我欺。

换了个地方被吃抹干净后，我躺在床上面无表情地想。  
一边在心里吐槽，我一边揪过床头的玩偶熊，散开它脖子上红缎带打成的蝴蝶结，泄愤地重新打了个上吊绳结。

上门面谈真是自寻死路啊MC！

某条拥住我的大尾巴狼，此刻终于绷不住笑了起来，从我手上接过无辜的玩偶熊，灵活地将缎带恢复成原样。  
他摩挲着我圆润的指节，幽幽地叹了口气：“要是你真的为了钱想和我在一起事情倒是简单多了。”

知道韩主旻先生不会跟我分手后我又开始得意忘形，歪头问他：“韩理事要给我两百万让我滚吗？”

他凑过来亲了亲我的脸颊：“我只想加钱让这位MC小姐留下来。”

“尹家和我们家关系素来不错，小姑娘把我当成兄长看，她今年十六岁，刚被允许参加晚宴，估计是对你很好奇，不过做事确实欠妥。”

“反正我也挺没礼貌的，我们扯平。”我有点心虚，这事果然还是让他知道了，十六岁小姑娘呛人不稀奇，我脑子发热跟着对呛就很丢人了。

“虽然知道你肯定不会放在心上……呵，有点遗憾。”

我一听这话就不乐意了，立刻挺直腰板开始说教：“你这就是典型的男性思维，哼，我为什么要跟女性同胞对抗，我要对抗也是对抗这种理所当然的灰姑娘立场预设！维护乃至试图独占心中偶像的感情很正常，直接预设立场对方是出于恶意太不专业了——”

等等我为什么要在床上讨论这些？

突然清醒后我没费多大劲就自动补全了主旻意有所指的后半句，嗯，我的人设是闷骚，又不是傲娇，无数正经不正经文艺作品都告诉我们，不逞一时口舌之快只会给自己挖更大的坑。

“我当然还是在意的，或者说吃醋……偶尔想想你只是我一个人的韩主旻理所当然吧！唔，还是好傻……”

主旻不动声色地盯住我，他要是只猫，此刻瞳孔恐怕已经变成两条竖线，我伸手捂住他的眼睛：“啊啊别这么看我！我这辈子都不会像今天这么丢人了呜！”

小说里那种睫毛挠动掌心的触感居然真实存在，心猿意马的我试图通过转移话题分散注意力：  
“我确实讨厌社交辞令……不过我反思了，一直都让你出面去应付那些讨厌的家伙，你也很辛苦，以后这种场合我会多参与的啦……”

“其实你拒绝我求婚的时候，我也生过气。”  
“呵！不识好歹！世界上居然还有能拒绝我家财万贯长得又好看的C&R韩理事的女人！是这样吗！”我毫不犹豫地呛回去，试图用阴阳怪气掩盖自己的心虚。

“如果我拒绝一项提案，至少说明我认真考虑过它。所以，意识到你比我想象中还要认真地对待这段感情后，我就不再生气了。”  
“MC，谢谢你选择我。”

他郑重的话语使我松开手，默默捂住自己的脸，干巴巴地挤出一句：“也谢谢你愿意等我。”

既然人与人之间必然存在着差异，那么我们试图去消除这种必然存在的而且可能有着积极意义的差异，则实际上可能是在浪费精力。我们应该放弃“追求心灵融合”的交流梦想。应该为我们拥有通过语言和媒介相互联系的能力感到高兴。我们该问的问题不是“我们能相互交流吗”而是“我们能彼此相爱并公正和宽容地相待吗”*

虽然走了一些冤枉路，但我想，从今往后，我们都会彼此相爱并公正和宽容地相待。

◆

坠入爱河，为谁吃醋，进退两难，情感咨询，当面剖白。

没想到我还有这么些天。

如果没有你，我大概都不会经历吧。

我笑着再次拥抱了主旻：

“虽然你早就知道了，但我还想再说一次。  
“我爱你，主旻。”

他很快回拥住我，语气是一如既往的温柔坚定：“我也爱你。”

Fin.

【其他】

*思考过主旻线里MC似乎过于被动的问题，所以想写一个自我中心，对主旻的占有欲“钝感”，特立独行的MC。  
写这么个MC的出发点借她之口说了个七七八八，简而言之就是她根本不在乎别人怎么看她和主旻，她对自己和主旻都有信心，如果哪天这种信心崩塌，她也会毫不犹豫地离开。  
想看两个极度自我中心又理性的人在感情中的碰撞拉扯，“别相信爱情，也别不相信爱情”的矛盾感。（开始语无伦次）

*写的时候觉得MC的三观行为大概会爆掉部分人的san值……不过我只负责讲故事，其他的都应该交给读者，提前解读人物就没意思了，于是这段废话被挪到文末变得更加废话（）

*“仅仅服从是不够的。他若不受苦，你怎么能确定他是顺从你的旨意，而不是自己的呢?权力在于施加痛苦和羞辱。力量就是把人类的思想撕成碎片，然后重新组合成你自己选择的新形状。”  
语出乔治奥威尔。  
在我看来，主旻GE里求婚仿佛一种权力的压迫……于我而言，他的话确实非常深情动人，但在此时紧接着求婚，这便成为对我的道德绑架：于情，我不会舍得伤他的心拒绝，于理，拒绝也会给旁观者留下“这两人根本没有那么深爱彼此”的话柄。  
主旻学生尚未理解“感情表达的艺术”，MC老师仍需努力。

*挪椅子那个实验是真的有人研究过2333

*关于理性与感性的比喻引申于：  
“想象一下宇宙是一杯咖啡，你正在往里加奶油。尚未加入之时，一切都有序而简单；充分混合之后，一切都很无序，但依然简单。只是在奶油与咖啡的漩涡交融，画出条纹与运动时，你才能得到精致的复杂结构。我们就是宇宙咖啡杯里的漩涡，是低熵前往高熵途中发生的小小意外，是路边复杂性的花朵。”  
原话是这样的，搜了一下好像是Sean Carroll说的，如果不对请指正orz

*MC喝的酒是想按长岛冰茶写的，鉴于我基本没喝过酒，所以文中的酒都是胡诌的口味度数不要在意XD

*洞穴囚徒的故事太长这里不放了，有兴趣请自行搜索（）

*“要不要我用猫被驯养后的眼神，喵一声看看”，是首歌，椎名林檎的《赌局》。

*玫瑰色眼镜，释自英语"rose-coloured classes"，惯用于表达幼稚、乐观的看法：  
to see only the pleasant things about a situation and not notice the things that are unpleasant.

*既然人与人之间必然存在着差异，那么我们试图去消除这种必然存在的而且可能有着积极意义的差异，则实际上可能是在浪费精力。我们应该放弃“追求心灵融合”的交流梦想。应该为我们拥有通过语言和媒介相互联系的能力感到高兴。我们该问的问题不是“我们能相互交流吗”而是“我们能彼此相爱并公正和宽容地相待吗”，我们能彼此谈话，却不能分享我们的存在。  
此段来自《对空言说》一书，邓建国老师的中译序言。文中有所删改。

*一直很喜欢主旻结果拖了这么久才有产出！最初入坑看大家都为707流泪DS 先跑了707线！结果打完主旻线立刻移情别恋……韩理事太对我口味了呜呜呜，其实我对AE和情人节故事也不是很满意总觉得完全落入俗套的霸道总裁剧情啦明明他那么有趣的说……

*感谢你看到这里！＞＜

如果之后两个人讨论结婚大概会是这样：  
主旻：“关于戒指和礼服果然还是私人订制比较好，这是我比较喜欢的款式，你的意见……”  
MC：“有空不如多睡觉！那种东西怎么样都好啦！你拿啤酒瓶磨个戒指我都没意见！”  
然后被主旻亲到投降去看设计册再和zen一起偷偷骂韩主旻混蛋x


End file.
